monsterlegendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Warmaster Elvira
|row2 = |row3 = 576|raritycolor = light|Prev = |Next = |AddlInfo= }}Elvira was kicked out of heaven after she lost one of her protégés, but she came back with renewed power and was welcomed into heaven as an authority. She's the one who trained Barbael to become an angel instead of a demon, and no one ever doubts her word! Stats and Information Category:Immune to Blind|book = |relic = |price = N/A|exp = 35,000|sell = 10,000|gpm = 155|breed = N/A|hatch = 2d 2h|role = }} Breeding * Unbreedable Skills |Special Target = |Special Power = 85|Special Accuracy = 120|Special Cooldown = 0|Special Stamina = 0|Special Text = |Default1 Name = I'm Gonna Chase You|Default1 Element = |Default2 Name = Out Of Earth|Default2 Element = |Default2 Target = |Default2 Power = 30|Default2 Accuracy = 100|Default2 Cooldown = 0|Default2 Stamina = 13|Default2 Text = |Group1a Name = Keandael Shield|Group1a Element = |Group1a Target = |Group1a Power = 0|Group1a Accuracy = 100|Group1a Cooldown = 2|Group1a Stamina = 24|Group1a Text = |Group1b Name = Vengeance Of Jasmiel|Group1b Element = |Group1b Target = |Group1b Power = 45|Group1b Accuracy = 95|Group1b Cooldown = 1|Group1b Stamina = 22|Group1b Text = 50% chance|Group1c Name = Aura Of Trust|Group1c Element = |Group1c Target = |Group1c Power = 0|Group1c Accuracy = 100|Group1c Cooldown = 2|Group1c Stamina = 30|Group1c Text = |Group2a Name = Protecting Light|Group2a Element = |Group2a Target = |Group2a Power = 0|Group2a Accuracy = 100|Group2a Cooldown = 2|Group2a Stamina = 24|Group2a Text = |Group2b Name = Sinner Agony|Group2b Element = |Group2b Target = |Group2b Power = 35|Group2b Accuracy = 90|Group2b Cooldown = 1|Group2b Stamina = 28|Group2b Text = 50% chance|Group2c Name = Aura of Wrath|Group2c Element = |Group2c Target = |Group2c Power = 0|Group2c Accuracy = 100|Group2c Cooldown = 2|Group2c Stamina = 30|Group2c Text = |Group3a Name = Words Won't Save You|Group3a Element = |Group3a Target = |Group3a Power = 55|Group3a Accuracy = 95|Group3a Cooldown = 3|Group3a Stamina = 33|Group3a Text = all allies: |Group3b Name = Repent, Sinner|Group3b Element = |Group3b Target = |Group3b Power = 70|Group3b Accuracy = 95|Group3b Cooldown = 2|Group3b Stamina = 32|Group3b Text = |Group3c Name = Aura of Forgiveness|Group3c Element = |Group3c Target = |Group3c Power = 0|Group3c Accuracy = 100|Group3c Cooldown = 3|Group3c Stamina = 30|Group3c Text = and heal 50% life|Group4a Name = Rebuke The Sinner|Group4a Element = |Group4a Target = |Group4a Power = 45|Group4a Accuracy = 90|Group4a Cooldown = 3|Group4a Stamina = 27|Group4a Text = |Group4b Name = Warmaster Aura|Group4b Element = |Group4b Target = |Group4b Power = 0|Group4b Accuracy = 100|Group4b Cooldown = 3|Group4b Stamina = 34|Group4b Text = and heal 35% life|Group4c Name = Ethereal Vigilance|Group4c Element = |Group4c Target = |Group4c Power = 60|Group4c Accuracy = 95|Group4c Cooldown = 3|Group4c Stamina = 31|Group4c Text = self: |Group4d Name = Light Of Salvation|Group4d Element = |Group4d Target = |Group4d Power = 50|Group4d Accuracy = 95|Group4d Cooldown = 3|Group4d Stamina = 28|Group4d Text = all allies: }} Trivia * Elvira is a Spanish name meaning "white" or "fair". Skins Category:Legendary Light